Recipe for Love
by Cynthia and Josie
Summary: Daisuke and Yamato are cooking up some love!!


**Title** // Recipe for Love   
**Author** // Cynthia and Josie   
**Rating** // PG-13   
**Category** // romance   
**Pairing(s)** // Yamato/Daisuke   
**Disclaimer** // We do not own Digimon. Offer your prayers and thanksgiving to whoever feels appropriate.   
**Author's Note 1** // A tasty treat for all who love innocence.   
**Author's Note 2** // Look! Fluff! *snerk* And an unwanted cake! Oooh! Oooh! And cute little virginal Daisuke! (Okay, I admit it...that's all my fault...-_-;; )   
**Pairing Note** // This is a Yamasuke. That's Yamato/Daisuke or, Matt/Davis. Should this disturb you for any reason, the door is over there. *points*   
**Ages/Timeline** // This takes place five years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, so Yamato is nineteen and Daisuke is sixteen. 

Daisuke bounced lightly on the tips of his toes, his eyes all glowing with love. Yamato, _his_ Yama-chan, wanted to spend the day with him. He was absolutely _thrilled_. This was going to be a _great_ day. 

The door opened and Yamato stood there, his pink apron tied neatly around him and with a wide grin. Daisuke immediately threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Yama-chan!" He snuggled tightly, then blinked at the sight of the apron. "Yama-chan? Why are you wearing that?" 

"Wearing what, Dai-chan?" Yamato asked innocently. Daisuke poked at the apron and Yamato grinned. "Oh, _this_." 

"Yama-chan?" Daisuke looked at him curiously as Yamato pulled him inside and motioned to the kitchen. 

"Come on, I'll show you." Daisuke followed Yamato into the kitchen, where various items of cookware had been set out. Daisuke blinked in confusion. 

"Why is all of this out?" The redhead wondered, wrapping both of his arms around one of Yamato's. The blonde looked down at him. 

"Don't you remember what today is, Dai-chan?" Yamato watched as Daisuke blinked a couple of times, bit his lip, and scrunched up his face in thought, left eye closing in the process, and somehow managing to look illegally adorable. Finally he shook his head, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks as he ducked his head. Yamato smiled. "Remember what happened three years ago?" 

Daisuke shook his head again, cursing his horrible memory inwardly. Yamato only smiled, though. 

"This." He leaned over to gently kiss Daisuke on the lips, holding the younger boy just as he had three years earlier. Daisuke's blush increased, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back. Yamato pulled back a touch and smiled. "Stir any memories, Dai-chan?" 

Daisuke nodded slowly. "Our first kiss." His blush increased, and he turned away. "I ..forgot. I can't believe I forgot!" 

"It's all right." Yamato reassured him. Daisuke wasn't going to be reassured, though. 

"I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, and I can't even remember the important stuff!" 

Yamato shook his head. "What's important is you." Daisuke sniffled and looked slightly up at him. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still think I liked girls!" He grinned a little. "And still dating Sora!" 

Daisuke giggled, then grinned. "I don't know. I think she would have dumped you by now, anyway. You're so high maintenance." Yamato raised an eyebrow, and Daisuke looked so perfectly innocent it was almost a crime. Yamato chuckled, then reached back to tickle the back of Daisuke's neck. "No fair!" The younger Chosen whimpered. "You're cheating!" 

Yamato grinned. "Really? 

Daisuke nodded, almost glowering. "You _know_ I'm ticklish!" He backed away a bit from Yamato, caught his foot on the edge of a rug, and crashed to the floor. 

Yamato hurried over to him at once. "Dai-chan! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded weakly. "My butt hurts." As Yamato helped him up, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Yamato and held on tightly. "So what exactly did you have planned for today?" 

"Baking." 

The younger Chosen eyed him skeptically. "Are we actually going to end up putting something in the oven this time, or are all of the ingredients going to wind up all over us and the kitchen again? It took me _forever_ to get the dough out of my hair last time!" 

Yamato shrugged casually. "I dunno." Daisuke looked mockingly stern at him and Yamato grinned. "Why don't we find out?" 

Daisuke nodded, then eyed the various ingredients warily. "This is going to mess up my nice sweater!" 

"I've got an apron." Yamato was always prepared. Daisuke wasn't just going to accept it, though. He knew his boyfriend. 

"Let me guess, this one has frills and bows?" He eyed the blonde warily. "And lace?" 

Yamato looked as innocent as he could as he pulled the frilly, bow-and-lace-covered apron out of the closet. Daisuke slumped. "You hate me. That's the only reason you'd make me wear that." 

"Well..." Yamato considered. "You can wear my apron and I'll wear this." 

Daisuke pouted. "But that's just extra work." He looked at the apron again and fidgeted around. "I'll wear that one." He motioned to the frilly piece of work, and Yamato handed it to him with a grin. Daisuke worked it on, then turned to hold the sash out. "Could you tie it for me, Yama-chan?" 

Yamato quickly tied it gently, then smiled as Daisuke turned back to kiss him on the cheek. "So what are we making today." 

"Double chocolate triple layer cake with chocolate frosting." Yamato grinned at the look in Daisuke's eyes at that. 

"It's not going to be _too_ hard to make, is it?" The redhead asked. Yamato shrugged. 

"It'll be easy!" 

Daisuke looked curious. "Does this mean that we won't actually get to make the cake itself?" He blinked cutely at Yamato, who looked as if he didn't quite understand. "Well, whenever you say it's going to be easy, we never actually get anything into the oven." 

Yamato chuckled softly. "We'll find out, Dai-chan." 

"All right." Daisuke nodded. "So what do we do first?" Yamato started to give instructions, and his boyfriend looked a trifle confused and cute as he got to work, mixing and beating and things. "Uh, Yama-chan, could you help me with this?" 

"Of course!" Yamato promised, and wrapped his arms around Daisuke. The other melted against him and nuzzled gently. 

"I love you, Yama-chan." Daisuke murmured softly, and Yamato gazed down at him. 

"I love you, Dai-chan." 

Daisuke sighed happily. "This feels nice. Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?" 

Yamato nuzzled him gently. "I wish." It would be so nice, not to have to worry about anything ever again but his Dai-chan. 

The redhead peeked up at him. "Can we stay just like this forever?" He turned to look at Yamato, displaying a streak of flower going down his cheek. Yamato chuckled softly at the sight. 

"You're so cute, Dai-chan." He gently reached out to stroke along Daisuke's cheek where the flour was. Daisuke blushed faintly, but looked rather confused as to just what was drawing Yamato's attention this time. The blonde pulled out a mirror and showed it to him with a smile. Daisuke blinked, then looked at him. 

"How did that happen?" 

Yamato chuckled softly. "It just happens." He started to work on the cake again, with Daisuke staying pressed against him. After a few moments, Daisuke asked. "Yama-chan? What's that?" 

"Hm?" 

Daisuke pressed against him a little closer. "That." 

Yamato's eyes widened. Daisuke had been a little _too_ adorable it seemed, and his body had had the natural reaction to it. "Oh, that." 

"Yes, that." Daisuke nodded. "What is it?" He looked up at Yamato with innocent deep eyes. Yamato gulped a trifle; he had no idea on how to give an explanation of this. 

"Um, do I have to explain the birds and the bees?" The blonde asked. Daisuke looked clueless and Yamato sighed quietly. Didn't they teach this in school or something? He started to explain just what was going on, and watched Daisuke's face. The teenager looked _completely_ and utterly confused. "Any questions?" 

Daisuke blinked in confusion. "I...don't get it. 

Yamato was feeling a bit confused himself. "Oh." 

"Yama-chan? Is something wrong?" 

The blonde couldn't help but feel a great upswelling of love for his innocent boyfriend. "Of course not, Dai-chan." He hugged him gently. _I couldn't ruin that innocence. I don't know how he kept it all this time, but I just couldn't take it from him._

Daisuke sighed happily as they moved apart from the hug. "Yama-chan, what were we doing?" 

"Baking." 

He glared up at his boyfriend. "I know _that_. I mean, what were we up to with it?" 

Yamato glanced over at the mix. "Eggs." He headed to the fridge and heard a light whimper from Daisuke. 

"Yama-chan...I'm lonely." 

He peeked over his shoulder to Daisuke, who was looking back at him with puppy-dog eyes. "You want to be glued to me?" The blonde asked. Daisuke nodded eagerly, and Yamato chuckled, pulling him closer, snuggling. "Hm...so snuggly." Yamato couldn't help himself, he leaned over and gently licked Daisuke's ear. The caress caused Daisuke to jump in surprised, and Yamato quickly apologized. "Sorry." 

Daisuke snuggled back into Yamato's arms happily. "I like being in your arms, Yama-chan." He watched as Yamato cooked, using the one free hand he had to do everything, and sighed in appreciation. "You're amazing." 

Yamato smiled at him. "You're gorgeous." Daisuke smiled at the compliment, then watched as Yamato checked the batter. "I think it's almost ready to go in." 

His boyfriend snuggled tighter. "Can't wait for it to all be done." 

"Frosting." Yamato reminded him. Daisuke grinned mischievously. 

"Isn't that for after it's cooked, though?" The redhead watched as Yamato tasted the batter carefully, then held out a fingerful of the sweet stuff to him. "Lick it." 

Daisuke's tongue carefully licked across Yamato's finger, sending little chills of pleasure down the blonde's spine. His boyfriend looked a trifle confused as Yamato moaned quietly. "Yama-chan? What's going on?" 

"Something wrong?" Yamato glanced around to see if something had happened that he hadn't noticed. Daisuke didn't mean something like that, though. 

"No! I just don't understand your reaction, that's all." Daisuke looked rather confused, actually. Yamato had never really grasped just _how_ innocent Daisuke was when it came to things like this, and he was wondering if just maybe spoiling it wouldn't be _that_ bad of an idea. 

Well, maybe just a _little_ spoilage. He carefully took Daisuke's hand in his own, and licked Daisuke's finger just the way Daisuke had his. "Yama-chan, that tickles!" 

"It feels nice when you do that to my finger, Dai-chan. _Very_ nice." 

Daisuke blinked at him. "Oh. Well, if you want me to do it again, I will." He smiled brightly. "If it makes you happy." 

Yamato smiled. "It does." That was _one_ way to put it. 

The other smiled happily. "I like it when you're happy." 

"Oh, Yama-chan!" Daisuke smiled lovingly at him. "You're _so_ good to me!" 

Yamato squeezed Daisuke's hand gently. "You're _wonderful_ to me." He leaned in for a sweet, deep, pure kiss, and purred happily as Daisuke returned it all of his own heart. The darker-haired one backed off for a moment and looked at him a trifle oddly. 

"Yama-chan, you do that purring thing a lot. Why?" 

His boyfriend looked a bit surprised anything had been said. He couldn't really help it; it just came naturally to him. "You feel good, Dai-chan, and I like it when you're near me. So that sound means I'm happy." 

"Oh!" Daisuke's face lit up with understanding and he snuggled again, enjoying the nice rumbly purr of Yamato's chest. "I love you, Yama-chan. How much longer until our cake is ready to be baked?" 

"Just a bit more." He tasted another bit of batter and started to pour it into the cake pans. Daisuke watched him carefully. 

"You're too good to me, Yama-chan. I think you're spoiling me." 

Yamato grinned mischievously at him. "No, you're still fresh." _Very fresh._ At Daisuke's confused look, Yamato explained just what he'd meant by the cooking joke. _I know he understands this, he **can't** be that dumb. He's just teasing me. He has to be._

The young cook carefully slid the cakes into the oven to be baked, and then smiled as Daisuke leaned over to kiss him again. Daisuke was a _very_ affectionate guy, and Yamato was used to being kissed a hundred times a day or more. Daisuke held onto him as if he was a teddy bear, yawning a little bit and closing his eyes. "Sleepy?" 

"A little." Daisuke replied. "More comfy than sleepy, though." 

Yamato nodded. "Let's go sit down. The cake can cook without us standing here." He guided Daisuke into the living room and sat down on the couch, and Daisuke sat down on him, cuddling. "You're an expert cuddler, Dai-chan." 

Daisuke smiled gently. "It's not exactly the hardest thing in the world, you know." 

"And you have lots of practice." Yamato reminded him, Daisuke smiled, then leaned back so his head was resting at the junction of Yamato's neck and shoulder. They stayed like that for a blissfully unknown amount of time, only enjoying each other's company. 

"Yama-chan?" Daisuke murmured at last, his mind having drifted from thought to thought. "Remember that teddy bear you won for me on our third date?" Yamato nodded, and Daisuke blushed somewhat. "I still...sort of sleep with it at night." He looked so cute and innocent and confused at that, Yamato wished there were proper words to describe it. Instead, he simply leaned over and kissed him gently, nibbling lightly against Daisuke's full lips. The redhead's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly, parting his lips a little. Yamato's tongue slid in there, and Daisuke opened his mouth just a little wider for him. 

Daisuke sighed happily into the kiss, tentatively running his tongue against Yamato's as he did so. He blushed softly, just a little too shy about kissing to really push things any farther right now. He moaned as Yamato ran his fingers through his reddish-brown hair, and wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck. He only pulled away when started to run short on oxygen, and did his best to catch his breath. "Yama-chan...wow." 

Yamato smiled warmly at him. "You kiss like a dream." He snuggled closer to Daisuke, the younger one's head resting on his chest after a few moments. Daisuke smiled like a giddy child, then frowned. 

"Yama-chan...the cake!" Daisuke jumped to his feet, with Yamato a moment after him, and both ran for the kitchen. Yamato pulled it out and checked it quickly. "We didn't leave it in too long, did we?" 

The Child of Friendship shook his head. "Nope. It's just ready." Yamato carefully pulled it out on the counter, oblivious to the back display he was putting on. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Daisuke was every bit as oblivious to it. 

It wasn't quite the same way when Yamato dropped a pot holder and glared at it. "Dai-chan, could you pick that up for me, please?" 

"Of course." Daisuke leaned over, and as Yamato looked over, _he_ received a perfect and gorgeous view of Daisuke's jeans-covered rear end. Yamato did his level best not to drool, since he had no idea of how he could or would explain that to his boyfriend. As Daisuke handed the potholder to him, he _did_ notice the flush on Yamato's cheeks, however. "Yama-chan, is something wrong?" 

"Why do you ask?" Yamato squeaked a bit, trying his best to get himself under control again. Daisuke frowned at him. 

"Yama-chan, _what's wrong_?" Deep eyes filled with tears as Yamato tried to protest that nothing was. "You're lying to me. Why are you lying to me, Yama-chan?" 

Yamato sighed; this was what he was trying to avoid. "I'm not, Dai-chan. It's just that I got an unexpected view of you and it took me by surprise." Once again, that clueless and confused look was turned towards him. "Your rear end. You have an incredible butt, Dai-chan. You're beautiful." 

Daisuke shook his head. "No, I'm not." 

"You are." 

Yamato looked right into his eyes. "You're perfect, Dai-chan. No matter what you say, you're perfect to _me_." He smiled as Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and snuggled. 

"Yama-chan?" Daisuke looked up at him, then when he had Yamato's attention, looked down again. The blonde saw at once what the problem was. 

"Oh." He looked at Daisuke. "You're sure you don't know _anything_ about sex?" Yamato took a _very_ long breath. He had no idea how Daisuke had gotten to sixteen and still didn't know what was going on, especially since he was gay, but somehow it had happened. "Do you want me to explain?" Daisuke nodded, and Yamato prayed inwardly for patience. "Well, this may be a little confusing." He launched into a more detailed explanation of just how sex worked than he'd given before, but just like before, Daisuke looked completely lost at the end of it. "Maybe if I showed you..." 

Daisuke jumped at once. "What???" 

"I won't do anything but show you what it looks like." Yamato promised. Seeing Daisuke's confusion and fright, he turned back to the cake quietly. "Never mind, Dai-chan." 

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist from behind and buried his head in his back. "Yama-chan, you're not mad at me, are you?" 

Yamato quickly shook his head, and meant it with all his soul. "Of course not!" He wanted to hold Daisuke, but it was a little hard with the other right behind him. So he made his voice as loving as he could. "I could _never_ be angry with you." _Frustrated, yes. Angry, no._

Daisuke looked around at him. "Yama-chan...if you want to show me..." He took a deep breath. "I trust you, Yama-chan." 

The blonde twisted his head around carefully. "Are you sure, Dai-chan?" Daisuke nodded firmly, and Yamato put the cakes to one side to cool. "All right." He took off his apron and laid it to one side. "The bedroom. I'd rather not slip and slam myself into the oven and turn into a Crispy Fried Chosen Child." 

Daisuke giggled a little. "Well, then, lead on, Yama-chan!" 

Yamato led the way into the bedroom and sat down as Daisuke followed him in. He took a deep breath and carefully undid his jeans to display just what it was that Daisuke had been noticing for half the afternoon. Daisuke flushed bright red, and Yamato quickly buttons himself up again. 

"Yama-chan..." Daisuke blushed a bit as he moved forward and sat on Yamato's lap, the object of interest still very noticeable. He took a deep breath, and spoke the question on his mind. "Yama-chan...could you...show me what else there is to sex?" 

The blonde had to ask again; he was blonde, but he wasn't _that_ blonde. "Are you sure?" 

"I trust you, Yama-chan." Daisuke looked into his deep blue eyes. "And I love you. Please, Yama-chan." 

Yamato kissed Daisuke lightly on the lips. "Yes, Dai-chan. I love you too. When?" 

The other shrugged. "Now?" No time like the present, after all. Daisuke blushed a trifle as Yamato agreed. "I..I don't know what to do, Yama-chan." 

Yamato smiled a little. "Well, I've never really _done_ anything before, myself. So we can learn together." 

Daisuke smiled brightly. "I like the sound of that." 

"So do I." 

Slowly Yamato leaned forward to caress Daisuke, his hands trailing gently over his body. Daisuke shivered in pleasure and sighed happily, eyes widening as Yamato licked on his neck. "You like?" The blonde murmured. Daisuke nodded. 

"Please, Yama-chan." He murmured breathlessly. "Please, more!" 

Yamato licked again, longer and slower, obeying Daisuke's heated requests for more. He started to slowly undo Daisuke's shirt, his fingers dancing across the muscled chest as he did so. Daisuke hugged and kissed him again, as Yamato whispered, "You like that?" Daisuke nodded eagerly; the feeling of Yamato's fingers on his body was incredible. "Would you like to do that to me?" Daisuke nodded again. "Feel free." 

Daisuke tentatively reached for Yamato's shirt, and pulled it up. Underneath was a chest as built and beautiful as one could ask for, and Daisuke blushed a trifle as he ran his fingers over Yamato's chest, eliciting a moan from that. He became a little braver with his explorations, then looked up as Yamato's hands dropped from his own chest. "You...stopped, Yama-chan." He pressed the flats of his hand against Yamato's chest and caressed. "Why?" 

Yamato carefully started to caress again, almost at the peak of exultation from Daisuke's hands alone, and let his own caress Daisuke's chest and back. Carefully his hands started to work on Daisuke's pants, caressing gently as Daisuke buried his head in the juncture of Yamato's neck and shoulder. Daisuke moaned deeply and pressed against Yamato's hands, enjoying this more than he'd _ever_ dreamed possible. 

"Yes, please, Yama-chan..." Daisuke moaned between nibbles. "More!!" He shivered in delight as Yamato's tongue danced around sensitive parts that no one else had ever been near before. Daisuke's pleading devolved into moaning and cries of pleasure that he'd never voiced before, but seemed to find totally natural now. Slowly he managed to open his eyes. "You...feel so good....more?" 

Yamato obliged at once, his hands drifting to places that had received good reactions before, then he reached back to pull a long tube out of his dresser drawer, kept there out of habit and hopes. 

"Yama-chan?" Daisuke moaned softly, then motioned to indicate that despite his own current state of undress, Yamato still had his pants on. The blonde blushed a bit, and then carefully worked himself out of them. Daisuke stared at the revealed glory with complete wonder, adoration, and some trepidation. "Yama-chan..." He bit his lip a little. "Is this going to hurt?" 

"Some." There was no way that Yamato could lie to him. "But I don't think for too long." 

Daisuke nodded as he wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck. "Please, Yama-chan, more?" 

Some time later, after a _lot_ more than either of them had expected, Daisuke snuggled into Yamato, feeling complete and replete and satisfied. "Wow." Yamato murmured softly. "You were awesome." 

Daisuke smiled, snuggling into him even deeper. "You felt so good, Yama-chan." 

"So did you, Dai-chan." Yamato murmured. That had been _the_ most fulfilling experience of his life. It had been good to wait. 

His boyfriend...now lover...smiled sleepily. "Love you...Yama-bear." 

Yamato smiled, then closed his eyes, feeling the slight extra weight in his arms that meant Daisuke had fallen asleep. Soon, he himself was in the arms of Morpheus, and all was perfect... 

Except for the forgotten unfrosted cake on the counter.   
  
The End 


End file.
